wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Paracyst
The Paracyst is the pure Infested version of the Quanta, which can be acquired via Clan Research in the Bio Lab. Primarily a burst-fire weapon, the Paracyst possesses a Alternate Fire mode that allows it to shoot tethered spores at enemies, dealing damage and dragging them towards the player's position. This is the weapon of choice of Mutalist Alad V. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields. *Tied with Burston Prime for highest status chance of all burst-fire rifles. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *High accuracy. *Large magazine size for a burst-fire rifle. *Second fastest fire rate of all burst-fire weapons, behind Burston Prime. *Has a special Secondary Fire function. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *Low critical chance. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired or the Infested Harpoon. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Projectiles have travel time. Secondary Fire *The Paracyst's secondary fire mode fires an Infested spore attached to an energy tether that can pull enemies towards the player. **The spore costs 1''' ammo to fire and requires a short charging time before it can be fired. **The secondary fire mode has a maximum range of '''50 meters. While the harpoon will still hit and reel in enemies up to its maximum range, it will only pull them to around half of its range. *Enemies hit by the projectile suffer from a damage over time effect with a chance to proc any elemental effects the weapon is built for. **Enemies hit are also opened to finishers. *Spore pull can also 'pull' humanoid flyers (such as Hellions) down, and pull enemies that are stunned by Warframe powers. Notes *Spore pull can interrupt enemy casting/power animations, including the charge-up for Railgun MOAs. *The secondary fire ragdolls enemies it hits as it pulls them to the user. Enemies that are hit gain a yellow aura that prevents them from being grabbed again until they recover. *Adding Punch Through to the weapon does NOT allow the hook to grab and pull multiple enemies; instead, it will grab the last enemy that it can't punch through, and attempt to pull them. *When the secondary fire is used in conjunction with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each doppelganger will also fire their own spore capable of grabbing and pulling in an enemy. Tips *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. However you could use or , in this slot to increase the status chance, or a to give it damage on Grineer. *Enemies can be pulled into bottomless pits or inaccessible areas, killing them instantly. *Modding for Corrosive and Heat along with status will make the Paracyst strip away the armor very quickly on armored enemies, with just a few bursts needed to strip away armor on lower levels if you get lucky with corrosive procs. The heat damage can more easily take down the health of the Grineer with each burst as a result. Trivia *The spores fires on normal attacks are colored by the player's color scheme, while spores shot with the secondary tether attack are grey and otherwise colorless. This can be seen when shooting them with Navigator. *The name may be a combination of "Parasite" and "Cyst." Parasite is commonly any organism that invades a host to drain nutrients, much like how the Infestation is a parasite to the Quanta. Cyst refers to sacs filled with fluids and other materials that expel when opened. This could be in reference to the Paracyst's alt fire. *The Paracyst closely resembles the tentacle-like structure of Jordas Golem's supposed mouth. Media ParacystCodex.png|Paracyst in Codex. Paracyst 15.5.4 - Mogamu Warframe Paracyst, The Full On Herpes Edition thequickdraw Paracyst VS "Augmented Armor" Sortie Grineer-0 Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 7 *Damage increased from 30 to 33 *Increased accuracy while aiming *Decreased recoil while aiming *Introduced }} See Also *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested-Corpus version of this weapon. *Harpak, the Grineer equivalent. de:Paracyst fr:Paracyst ru:Парацист